The Runaway
by darksoulrocker
Summary: Dil is going to high school for the first time. As Phil tries to help Dil just keeps pushing him away. Eventually the situation escalates and things are getting pretty heavy.


Dan looks proud out of his car window as Dil walks towards the school. He just can't believe that his son is already going to high school. Dil turns around and waves one more time at his dad. Dan drives away waving and sighs. He turns up the radio and quietly hums along to the music.

When Dan arrives home he walks straight to the kitchen to grab some water. He sets up his equipment in his room and gets ready to film a new video. He doesn't even need to think about something and immediately starts talking about how proud he is of Dil and how glad he is that he can share this moment with Phil and all of his people on the Internet. After about half an hour of talking to his camera he goes straight into editing because he wants this video to be up as soon as possible. Dan doesn't even notice Phil walking in until Phil wraps his arms around him. Dan smiles when Phil gives him a kiss on his cheek. "Did you film a video again?! You already filmed three video's this week, you should take a break." Phil says while rubbing Dan's shoulders. "I know, but I just wanted to share with everyone how proud I am of Dil because of his first day at high school today." Phil gives him a kiss and pets his head. "You're cute." He says smiling and walks away.

At the end of the day Phil decides he is going to pick up Dil to give Dan a little rest from editing and being busy in general. When Phil waits for Dil in the parking lot he checks twitter and posts a quick tweet about being proud of his son for going to high school. When Dil steps in the car Phil immediately notices how quiet Dil is. "Did you have fun at school Dil?" "Yeah I guess" Dil responds while shrugging. "That doesn't sound very enthusiastic, how are your classmates did you make any friends?" "Nah, not really but I don't care." Phil sighs and starts up the car. "Dil, what's wrong? You can tell me if something bad happened to you." Dil rolls his eyes. "Just let it go dad, I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine really." When they arrive home Dil immediately rushes to his bedroom. Dan walks into the living room and looks confused at Phil. "I think he had a rough day at school, he didn't seem very happy when he got into the car I tried to talk to him but he didn't want to talk about it and I don't know what to do Dan." Dan takes a seat next to Phil, wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. "It's okay, don't worry about it. I'll go talk to him but first we need to let him rest, he needs his space he'll be all right." Dan says while kissing Phil's head.

The next morning Dil comes downstairs, grabs an apple and quickly walks towards the door. "Do you want me to give you a ride to school Dil?" Phil asks "No it's okay I'll walk" Dil responds quickly. "But it's raining outside." "No dad, I said that I'll walk just leave me alone, Jesus." Dil rushes outside and leaves Phil confused at home. Phil lets himself down on the couch ands sighs. He takes a sip of his coffee and stares at the ground. _'What if it's my fault that he doesn't have fun at school?'_ He thinks by himself. He snaps out of his thoughts when he feels someone sitting next to him. "What were you thinking about?" Dan asks. "I was thinking about Dil, I just feel like it's my fault that he feels unhappy at school. He always acts so angry towards me I can't take it Dan." Phil starts crying on Dan's shoulder. "Calm down, if he's ready and wants to talk about it he'll come eventually. Right now you need to rest. I'll fill up the bathtub for you and when you come out I have made you one of my famous sandwiches." Dan winks and walks towards the bathroom.

When Phil lets himself down into the bathtub he immediately feels his body relaxing. He closes his eyes and thinks about his family and how happy he is. After a while Dan walks in with a plate full of sandwiches. He sits down on the edge of the tub and gives Phil a sandwich. "How are you feeling?" He asks. "I feel pretty relaxed. Thanks for taking care of me." Phil says and smiles at Dan.

Dil opens the bathroom door and finds his dad in the bathtub with a sandwich. "Uhm.. I'm just gonna leave you two alone here.." Dil slowly walks away to his room. "Dan.. I thought you locked the door?" "Yeah.. I kinda forgot but he didn't see anything so it's okay." Phil jumps out of the bathtub and quickly puts on a robe. He knocks on Dil's door and slowly opens it. "Dil? Are you okay?" Dil doesn't respond. "Dil I can't help you if you don't tell me anything." "Just leave me alone and go fuck dad!" Dil screams and storms out of the room. Phil runs towards the front door and opens it. He doesn't see Dil anywhere and starts to freak out. "DAN!" Phil shouts. "DIL JUST RAN AWAY AND I DON'T KNOW WHICH WAY HE WENT!" Dan immediately comes running to the front door and jumps in his car. "Come on let's go search for him he can't be far away."

After two hours of searching they arrive home. Phil let's himself fall into the couch and starts crying. "This is all my fault Dan. If I didn't ask so much about it he wouldn't be gone now." "Just give it a little time, tomorrow we'll search again and maybe he comes home this night." "How can you be so calm about this? Aren't you concerned about our little boy? What if something bad happened to him?!" "Of course I'm concerned, but panicking won't bring him back. We'll have to wait and I promise you that tomorrow as soon as I'm awake I'm going to look for him." Dan says while wrapping his arms around Phil. Phil snuggles into Dan's chest and closes his eyes. Dan feels Phil slowly fall asleep in his arms. He looks down and smiles at the sight of his husband sleeping peacefully.

The next morning Dan immediately makes himself ready to go and search for Dil. He kisses Phil's forehead and heads down to his car. After an hour Dan gets a phone call. It's Phil. "Dan be here as fast as you can, Dil just got home." Dan rushes back home and storms angry into the living room. "Jesus Christ Dil, how could you do this?! Do you even realise how fucking concerned we were?!" Dil just looks down to the ground and tears start to form in his eyes. "Dan calm down." Phil says and takes a seat next to Dil. "Dil, could you please tell us why you just ran away like that? I was so worried about you I barely slept last night. Where did you go anyway?" Dil snuggles up to his dad and starts sobbing loudly.

After a while Dil looks up at his dads and starts explaining why he has been acting so weird lately. "All my classmates are bullying me because I have two dads, they knew you from YouTube and recognised me immediately when they saw me. They said it was wrong that you two are together and that I'm your son. Everyday they would confront me with it and I actually started to believe that it was wrong to be your child." He turns to Phil. "And I was so angry towards you because you kept asking me about it and I just couldn't handle it. When I saw you yesterday in the bathroom together it was too much for me to deal with so I just ran away and didn't know where to go. I slept on a park bench, it was cold but I didn't want to go home." Dil looks down to the ground and Phil pulls him closer to him. "Jesus Dil.." Dan says while pacing through the living room. "Can't you leave Jesus out of it for once Dan?" Phil says and looks stern towards his husband. Dil starts laughing and runs towards Dan to give him a big hug. "I love you guys, I couldn't wish for better dads in my life." Dil smiles. Phil joins the hug and squeezes tight to make sure they know how much he loves his family.


End file.
